Страннее фанатских историй
— тринадцатая серия шестого сезона и 130 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на фразу "truth is stranger than fiction" ("правда — страннее лжи") и на фанфик. В этой серии Радуга Дэш приезжает на фестиваль в честь Дэринг Ду, проходящий в Мэйнхэттене, и встречает Квиббла Пэнтса, который ненавидит поздние книги Дэринг Ду так же сильно, как она обожает. Производство Данный эпизод является четырнадцатым по производственному счёту. Изначально этот эпизод был раскрыт актрисой озвучки Дэринг Ду Кьярой Дзанни в прямом сообщении в Twitter в августе 2015 года.(Rumor) More Daring Do Possibly on the Way? Equestria Daily. Blogger (2015-08-29). Проверено 1 июля 2016. В начале июня 2016 года режиссёр латиноамериканского дубляжа Магги Вера написал в Twitter: "No lo puedo creer! En un cap de MLP van a una convención!!! Y hay Ponies-fans!! Y hablan de sus cosplays jajaja esto sí que es increíble!!!",Maggie Vera on Twitter: "No lo puedo creer! En un cap de MLP van a una convención!!! Y hay Ponies-fans!! Y hablan de sus cosplays jajaja esto sí que es increíble!!!" (Испанский). Магги Вера. Twitter (2016-06-08). Проверено 9 июня 2016.— что, при переводе на английский, показало, что будет эпизод о пони, идущих на BronyCon — по образу конвенций, с фанатами пони и косплеерами. 13 июля 2016 года Entertainment Weekly раскрыл, что Квиббла Пэнтса озвучит стендап-комедиант Паттон Освальт.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/13/patton-oswalt-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic My Little Pony: Patton Oswalt will voice a new pony in Comic-Con themed episode]. Дилан Кикхэм. Entertainment Weekly (2016-07-13). Проверено 13 июля 2016. Позже сам Освальт подтвердил своё участие в Twitter, добавив, что в эпизоде есть пасхалка в честь Уэса Андерсона.It is happening. IT IS HAPPENING. Also, Wes Anderson fans have a nice little Easter egg in this episode. Паттон Освальт. Twitter (2016-07-13). Проверено 13 июля 2016. Эпизод вышел за восемь часов на сервисах Netflix в США и Канаде. Сценарист эпизода Майкл Вогель раскрыл, что монолог Квиббла Пэнтса во время финальных титров эпизода был сымпровизирован полностью Освальтом.This credit monologue is ALLLLLL @pattonoswalt .... classic improv magic #MLPSeason6. Майкл Вогель. Twitter (2016-07-30). Проверено 30 июля 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Обязанности принцессы иногда мешают. Однажды Дэринг Ду осмеливается отправиться в подземный храм в поисках редкого артефакта. На самом же деле это очередная история о Дэринг Ду, которую Сумеречная Искорка читает Радуге Дэш, пока та собирается на фестиваль Дэринг Ду в Мэйнхеттене. Искорка грустит из-за того, что не сможет присутствовать на фестивале, ибо намечается саммит дружбы в Гриффонстоуне, но Радуга обещает подписать ей книгу у Эй Кей Йирлинг. Радуга пытается сдержать свой восторг от фестиваля при Искорке, но как только она приходит на него, то восторг берёт верх. Фестиваль Дэринг Ду Во время хождения Радуги Дэш по фестивалю, какой-то продавец пытается привлечь её к аттракциону с приключениями Дэринг Ду, но та отказывается, поскольку уже пробовала. После этого она встречает пони по имени Квиббл Пэнтс, который так же, как и она, является фанатом Дэринг Ду. Оба отлично проводят время, ходя по фестивалю и пробуя различные развлечения и мероприятия. thumb|left|Суперфанат против суперфаната. Во время обеда Радуга Дэш предлагает исследовать развлечения, связанные с книгами Дэринг Ду, выпущенными после оригинальной трилогии. Но дело в том, что Квиббл наотрез отказывается: по его словам, она в поздних книгах «опустилась» и превратила их в фантастику. Впоследствии у Радуги и Квиббла разгорается спор касательно качества и реализма в последующем творчестве Эй Кей Йирлинг, при этом у Радуги не получается толком защитить свою точку зрения, не доказав, что Дэринг Ду существует на самом деле. Не в состоянии прийти к консенсусу, двое решают, что не могут дружить, и порывают друг с другом. Амулет Кулакана В гостинице возле фестиваля Радуга Дэш ищет Эй Кей Йирлинг, дабы разубедить Квиббла Пэнтса в том, что книги Дэринг Ду нереалистичны. Она встречается с Йирлинг и сообщает, что это «срочно», а та её приводит в гостиничный номер, считая, что на фестивале затаился Доктор Кабаллерон (да-да, он самый!). Йирлинг закрывает глаза на интересы Радуги как фаната, так как больше сосредоточена на ключеобразном артефакте, которым недавно завладела, и найти сокровище ещё до Кабаллерона. thumb|Иногда лучше всего скрываться на самом видном месте. Разоблачив свою настоящую личность Эй Кей Йирлинг, Дэринг Ду просит Радугу Дэш быть настороже, чтобы заметить что-то подозрительное на фестивале. Как только Радуга Дэш возвращается, её приманивает Доктор Кабаллерон, слившись с косплеерами, в поисках Дэринг Ду. Радуга снова натыкается на Квиббла Пэнтса, который продолжает выражать своё негодование поздними книгами Дэринг Ду. Пока Радуга идёт по следу Кабаллерона, а Квиббл же — за ней, их разговор об артефакте Дэринг Ду подслушивают приспешники Кабаллерона и пленят их. Храм Чикомозтока thumb|left|Радуга и Квиббл — заложники Кабаллерона. Кабаллерон с приспешниками притаскивают Радугу и Квиббла невесть куда,— а точнее, в джунгли: они подозревают их в работе на Дэринг Ду и намереваются сделать их приманкой, дабы привлечь её. Впрочем, Квиббл считает, что всё это — сплошная фальшь: это Радуга оплатила аттракцион «Приключения Дэринг Ду», а Кабаллерон и его приспешники — не более, чем актёры. После того как приспешники заключают Радугу и Квиббла в оковы, последний с помощью замысловатой смекалки Дэринг Ду прогоняет приспешников и освобождает себя и Радугу. Но даже тогда он отказывается признавать, что всё вокруг него реалистично. Радуга ведёт Квиббла по опасным джунглям; вдруг тот чуть не падает в бушующий речной поток, и до него наконец-то (!) доходит, что его жизнь поистине в опасности. К несчастью, их быстро настигают Кабаллерон и его приспешники, и с их нечаянной помощью Кабаллерон обнаруживает затерянный храм, который, собственно говоря, он и искал. thumb|О боже... Это реально, не правда ли? Кабаллерон и его приспешники загоняют Радугу и Квиббла в храм, но последний всё ещё считает, что всё, происходящее вокруг него,— бутафория. Он продолжает выражать свой цинизм, он неожиданно вызывает ловушки, в результате чего появляется ужасный Сипактли, а комната в храме наполняется грязью. И вот когда Квиббл встречается лицом к лицу с Сипактли, он в ужасе осознаёт: Побег из храма Кабаллерон загоняет Радугу и Квиббла в комнату с грязью и Сипактли, но тут (о чудо!) врывается Дэринг Ду и спасает их. Квиббл хочет поскорее убраться из храма, но Дэринг Ду говорит, что они должны заполучить сокровище ещё до Кабаллерона. thumb|left|Квиббл, хоть и несносный, тем не менее,— всезнайка. Радуга, Квиббл и Дэринг Ду оказываются в комнате с семью дверями, из которых только за одной и спрятано сокровище. С помощью Квиббла, не лишённой цинизма, Дэринг Ду открывает правильную дверь своим ключеобразным артефактом и находит заветное сокровище. Однако комнату начинает заполнять грязь, вход в храм заблокирован, а ещё медленно приближается Сипактли. Используя лозу, дабы влечь Квиббла Пэнтса, Радуга и Дэринг Ду минуют Сипактли и сбегают из храма сквозь открытый потолок. Как только троица оказывается вне храма, им удаётся избежать Кабаллерона и его приспешников, так как за ними начинает погоню Сипактли. Эпилог Дэринг Ду благодарит как Радугу Дэш, так и Квиббла Пэнтса за помощь и улетает, чтобы доставить сокровище в музей. thumb|Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс — вновь друзья. Радуга и Квиббл возвращаются к цивилизации; последний признаёт, что поздние книги Дэринг Ду более реалистичны, нежели он думал, но они всё ещё ему не нравятся. Радуга Дэш начала было уже с ним заново спорить, но тот говорит, что выяснил кое-что. Хотя он предпочитает сообразительную Дэринг Ду, решающую головоломки, из оригинальной трилогии, а Радуга, в свою очередь,— смелую и непобедимую из последних книг, но то, что им нравятся истории по разной причине, вполне нормально: никто из них не может быть виновным в личных предпочтениях. Квиббл также хвалит Радугу за смелость и крутость, проявленные ей во время приключения. Радуга отвечает взаимностью: она хвалит Квиббла за его смекалку и сообразительность. Когда они уходят из джунглей как друзья, Квиббл продолжает толковать о своём фанфике о Дэринг Ду, что продолжается во время титров. Цитаты :Продавец: Ты похожа на пони, которой интересен единственный и неповторимый аттракцион, где ты переживёшь «Приключения Дэринг Ду»! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, спасибо. Я уже пробовала. :Радуга Дэш: Классный костюм. :Квиббл Пэнтс: И у тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо. Сложнее всего определить точное... :Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс: ...число дырок от стрел. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Потому что на странице 84 книги «Камень-сапфир», написано, что она увернулась от — цитирую: "Два десятка стрел вылетели из отверстий в стенах",— конец цитаты, но на странице 107 Дэринг Ду говорит — цитирую: "С трудом выбралась из засады под шквалом стрел",— конец цитаты; но ясно, что Дэринг Ду преувеличивает, и точное количество стрел —... :Радуга Дэш и Квиббл Пэнтс: Двадцать! смешок :Радуга Дэш: Кабаллерон! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Вот это отличный персонаж. Крепкая биография, ясная мотивация... :Радуга Дэш: Нет-нет-нет! Кабаллерон вон там! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Ну конечно. Он также вон там, вон там... Оо, оо, и там, и ещё там. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Точно. Нас правда захватил Кабаллерон. Ха-ха, прекрати! Он же насквозь фальшивый! Без обид. :Доктор Кабаллерон: Эй... :Квиббл Пэнтс: Будь это настоящее приключение Дэринг Ду, я бы наступил не на ту перекладину в самый неудачный... :трескается :Квиббл Пэнтс: Аа! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается :Квиббл Пэнтс: вздыхает Хорошо, что это не по-настоящему. Тут, во всяком случае, хоть мост не развалится. :щелчок :Квиббл Пэнтс: Требуй деньги назад. :Квиббл Пэнтс: Слушайте, дружище, я не подчиняюсь командам второсортного актёра, который учился мастерству в Школе суперзлодеев с затасканными штампами! Сейчас тут не хватает только гигантского подобия монстра Ауисотля, но думаю, это слишком дорого для вашего подвального аттракциона! :брызгает :Квиббл Пэнтс: А? :Сипактли: рычит :Квиббл Пэнтс: Э... ты настоящий. Всё настоящее. Всё настоящее! :Квиббл Пэнтс: Думаешь, Эй Кей Йирлинг позволить мне написать следующую книгу? Я могу проработать детали. Например, в следующем приключении... :продолжает говорить во время титров :Квиббл Пэнтс: ...присутствует герой второго плана. Я не хочу пока его называть: я написал уже много историй про него. Не то, чтобы я боюсь, что ты украдёшь идею! Короче, там будет много загадок, и разгадка каждой загадки давала бы героям новый приём карате! Как тебе? Ещё одна деталь: герой слегка похож на меня; уверен, она согласится на... :Радуга Дэш: Э... Квиббл? :Квиббл Пэнтс: Прости! Галерея Справки en:Stranger Than Fan Fiction uk:Дивніше, ніж у книжці Категория:Серии шестого сезона